Making the Outsides Match the Insides
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: She was broken. Like a doll. Tossed away and forgotten about. That's why she did it.


**I have taken a break from stalking to bring you this. It's my response to them making Katie Heigl dye her hair back. **

**This is form my Team. It was nice talking to you again. **

Izzie Stevens was not a woman to be trifled with. She was pissed off at pretty much the world. Over the past three weeks, five days, seventeen hours, forty seven minutes, and a hand full of seconds she had been in the worst mood. Her friends noticed. Her colleagues noticed. Hell her freakin' dentist noticed. Izzie Stevens was not a bitter person. She was a happy person. At least she used to be. If she was honest with herself she had left that person lying on this very floor months ago. She could see the change in her eyes. Bright and naive Izzie was gone. A jaded woman that had been hardened by the world, a woman that had put up a stone wall around her heart, was reflected in the beautiful brown eyes in the mirror. For the first time in her life Izzie Stevens felt like the Isobel that was typed on her birth certificate. A beautiful yet cold creature. The name was exotic and mystical. It wasn't warm and friendly like Izzie. She hated that it fit her, but it wasn't her choice anymore. She had been cheated on, left behind, and tossed aside by men and the woman they had created stared back at her now. She had come to terms with that. It was just the way the dice had fallen. Now the question was what was she going to do about it?

She stared down at four boxes and a pair of scissors. She looked up at her reflection. Down. Up. Down. She picked up the first, third and fourth boxes up and put them in the bag next to her bare feet. She took a long hard look at herself and then a deep breath. She picked up the scissors and cut a piece of her hair to where it fell just above her shoulders. She knew how to do this. She had been trained by her mother and perfected by stylists. She could cut her own hair, and in any way she chose. She chose long layers and much shorter hair. She felt her self becoming Isobel more and more with every strand of golden blond that fell to the floor around her feet. When she finished she looked at herself. She smirked and realized that it may have been the expression that replaced her heart warming dazzling smile. She grabbed the box and completed her transformation.

Meredith called up the stairs for the umpteenth time for Izzie to get herself down to the Foyer. She was just about to leave without her when she made her appearance at the top of the stairs. Meredith almost died. Izzie's jeans were gone. Tan colored slacks replaced them. Gone was the light pink shirts she usually wore. This was a dark purple v necked sweater that hugged her nicely. She looked like a grown up. Meredith didn't know what to think. She stared at the most notable change. Her hair. She wanted to know who this person was and where her mopey roommate had disappeared to.

"Izzie. You look...different."

"Meredith I will explain it to you later. Right now I'm not sure exactly what happened either."

"Okay. I like your hair."

"Thanks." They pulled up to the hospital, but only Izzie got out. Meredith was scheduled to come in later and had errands to run.

"I'll see you later. We are going to Joe's tonight."

"I'll see you later then."

Once inside the hospital she could feel everyone staring at her. Especially the married couple on the breezeway. They were the reason she had been so angry these past three weeks, six days, so on and so forth. She ignored them. She finally made it to the locker room and started to change into her scrubs when she felt her friends eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What happened to you Barbie? Well I guess I can't call you that now."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I needed a change."

"Iz."

"Don't Alex. I'm fine."

"She's fine Evil Spawn. She's just looks like Izzie's dark and twisty twin."

"Cristina. I'm right here and I can hear you."

"It's true."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I have patients to see."

Izzie made it through the rest of the morning somehow. She was constantly aware of the stares and the whispers. She knew that she had changed drastically, but she was broken and the sunny blond didn't reflect her darker soul. She felt as though she would never be fixed. Like tiny pieces were gone and she would never have them back. She walked to the nurses station to hand them a chart for a patient that needed to be discharged.

"Hello. Have we met?" She recognized the smooth voice next to her, and his flirtatious manner.

"Yes Dr. Sloan we have." She wasn't surprised he hadn't recognized her since she had changed her hair.

"My my. Dr. Stevens. You sure have changed since five o'clock yesterday afternoon."

"It seems so."

"I like it."

"That's nice, but I don't really care wether or not you like it."

"People will take you more seriously."

"Okay, but that's not why I did it."

"Why did you do it?" It was an honest question.

"I like my appearance to match my personality."

"So you're all dark and jaded now."

"Pretty much."

"Well that's nice."

"Whatever I have to go."

"I just have one more thing I would like to add."

"I'm sure I can't wait to hear it."

"Blonds may have more fun, and redheads may be firey in the bedroom, but there's something unpredictable and challenging about a brunette."

He left her. He walked away and she couldn't fight off the smile that made its way onto her face. Maybe being a brunette wouldn't be as dark and twisty as she thought.

* * *

And how was that one-shot? Let me know. Reviews are a fabulously great way to do so. If you review I will finish love is a fast song by Tuesday night. Honestly that's a great deal. 


End file.
